


The Feeling

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, At least that's what I'm assuming considering this popped up in my brain with no context, Choking, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Fluff???, kinda rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: Just a little something I couldn't get out of my mind





	The Feeling

John gazed at Sherlock, enraptured; ravenous--needing more as he ground himself into the man, his cock damn near shooting off at the sound Sherlock made as result, a low, rumbling baritone whimper. John became very fully aware that he was now fucking his male best friend. He thought that the realisation of the lack of breasts, the pink (nearing a dusty rose) cock bobbing up and down between them, as well as the very  _ male  _ sounds Sherlock was making would cause him to go into a panic. However, it didn’t seem to have that effect at all. John placed his feet flat against the mattress and began to pound into his male, best friend--a long, blown out groan spilling from his lips as he did so.

Sherlock’s sweat soaked curls bounced with his motion on John’s cock, his eyes already beginning to cloud over as he easily found his prostate and the moans and whimpers began punching themselves out of his chest as John met him thrust for thrust, the army doctor’s hands gripping his thighs firmly, giving absolutely no mercy to the pounding he was now giving to Sherlock’s prostate.

And,  _ God _ , he loved it.

John eyed Sherlock’s cock in between them and immediately found the bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand before wrapping his hand around Sherlock’s cock, biting his lip as Sherlock gasped in reaction to both John’s hand now wrapped around his cock and the cold lube, which John was now spreading down the length of Sherlock, letting his body heat do the work for him.

Sherlock’s hips stuttered, but John was having none of that and gave his arse a quick smack, causing Sherlock to fall forward, landing on his hands above John. Here, John could see him better--his usual stony, cold pale verdigris eyes were now being mostly swallowed up by his dilated pupils, the cold stone falling away, and giving into pools of green and blue. John thought he might drown in them. 

Sherlock immediately leaned down to kiss John and the army doctor took that as his cue to move. He moved his hips slowly, getting Sherlock used to the intrusion  _ and  _ the movement, and groaned at the low shudder that spilled from Sherlock’s lips as he noticed that, with the way his hand was wrapped around Sherlock’s cock, Sherlock had no choice but to rock his hips into John’s hand. His free hand came up to wrap his fingers through Sherlock’s raven curls, deepening their kiss. With every push of his hips, he swallows a moan from Sherlock, feeling his bollocks tighten in warning.

Sherlock, almost in desperation, pulled John’s hand from his hair and placed it against his throat. John didn’t hesitate because he knew exactly where to put pressure. Quickening his pace, their skin began to make obscene, filthy noises as they met, resounding off of each other and room, their grunts filling the spaces in between, John  _ squeezed  _ his hand down and Sherlock’s let out a broken off whimper, his air leaving him. His lips stopped moving, but his hips didn’t. If anything, they slammed down harder on impact. John pivoted his hips, lending no mercy as he gave those last abusing thrusts right against Sherlock’s prostate, groaning into his own orgasm as he watched Sherlock’s eyes flutter and nearly roll back as his cock began to spurt copious amounts of come between them, his arse fluttering around his cock and sucking him in. John came deeply into Sherlock and he could already feel himself leaking between them from the intensity and power of his orgasm.

Gradually, he released Sherlock’s neck and watched as the man’s chest began falling and rising with quick drawn breaths as he quickly gathered himself up to kiss John with enthusiasm. John, nearly giggling, kissed him back, his hands rising up to cup Sherlock’s face. The kiss fell into something much more warm and soft and John released a shaky breath at the intensity of it. He kissed Sherlock again just to taste the feeling again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and you're having a lovely day!


End file.
